Survivor: Philippines
|prize_money: = 600R|winner: = Mister_NichoIas|runner-up: = TheLightningFortress|title2 = Production|filming_location: = Caramoan, Philippines|filming_dates: = September 14, 2019 - November 5, 2019|title3 = Seasons|previous: = Survivor: Bahamas|next: = Survivor: Tonga}}Survivor: Philippines was the eighth season of Penguin Longterms, with 20 returning players! The season was hosted by PxnnPenguinx or PennThePenguin! Twists * Veterans: All the contestants are players from previous seasons. * All-Stars vs. Non-Stars: Tribes are divided by their success in Survivor. One is full of highly praised players, while the other is full of players still hoping to reach their full potential. * Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at all camps. All idols are usable until the Final 5 Tribal Council. * Tribe Swap: '''On Day 18, Musang and Kabayo were swapped, and they were on new official tribes. * '''Final 2: Instead of a usual Final 3, only two castaways can be in the running for the title of Sole Survivor. Cast Voting History Cut Candidates Trivia * This is the first season to have a whole cast of veterans. * This season has the shortest tribe swap phase in PSL history, lasting one vote-off; the season was intended to not have a tribe swap, but plans changed. * This season has the largest jury in PSL history, with 11 jurors. * This is the first season to not have any quitters or evacuations. * This is the first season to not have any revotes in the result of a tie. Reception Survivor: Philippines received mixed reviews upon completion. Everyone was excited for an all-veteran season. At first, people were confused as to why people like Polar, July, Kobra and Cool were being brought back for an all-star season, until the host revealed the theme to be All-Stars vs. Non-Stars, and it all made sense. There were mixed feelings about the theme, but the audience felt the cast choices were solid. The pre-merge disappointed many, due to Kabayo’s poor track record in challenges, only winning one out of all seven pre-merge challenges. Due to Kabayo’s poor performance, the planned no-swap scenario was changed last minute. Fans were upset that potential second chancers like Polar, July, Kobra and Mad were voted out early yet again, Kobra with a misplayed idol. As for Musang, though fans were glad some of their favorites were back, others were sad that Joey and Angla were gone much earlier than their original placements. Some audience members were annoyed by certain players such as Emma and Conner. Despite their perceived reputation, Emma and Conner pulled off a major move together, with Emma giving her idol to Conner on the other tribe so he could use it to save himself, taking out Gabe. The merge hit, and fan disappointment grew as former Kabayo was being picked off one by one. Wesley, Kerolyn, Cool, Conner…most fans found it predictable and boring with the All-Stars outnumbering the Non-Stars. However, the fans agreed the merge did have its moments; the ones that truly stood out to them included River getting idoled out by Dolv, ending her feud with Emma, Nick gaining two idols from a temptation, and when Emma gave up her immunity to Nick, allowing for her own vote-off to the shock of many. With only one Non-Star left, finally the All-Stars began decreasing in numbers. Some were saddened when All-Star favorites Cleo and Dolv were sent home. For the finale, fans agreed that Tyla, Elise, Ian and Nicholas were deserving, but weren’t sure about Light. The Final 2 twist surprised everyone, and in the end, Nicholas won in a close vote between him and Light. Fans found this victory predictable, due to Nicholas having two idols and winning immunities left and right. Penn ranked Survivor: Philippines as his third favorite. He liked the season and its gameplay, but felt he was more hyped for the season than he should’ve been, due to what he called poor casting decisions.Category:Seasons Category:Philippines